Macy's Parade Mysteries: The Ultimate Video Game!
Macy's Parade Mysteries: The Ultimate Video Game! is a platformer video game for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch, and released by Activision and in 2019. This game is also the first Macy's Parade Mysteries video game to be released. Plot One day, Shea the Superstar is relaxing in his home, watching TV, when George O' Gungeman appears on the screen, announcing that he has captured Polar the Robloxian and has held him captive in his lair. He plans to feed him to the giant Oobi hands, so Shea has to think fast to save his best friend. Gameplay The game works similar to Super Mario Bros. 3, in terms that it features similar gameplay and stages. The player has to find its way to the exit within the time limit, without taking damage, as taking one hit will cause the player to lose a life. By finding a heart, you can take one additional hit. If you already have a heart in your inventory if you find another, you will get an extra life. You can hold up to nine lives. By finding a blinking ball, you can switch between characters. At the end of the first five zones, you will get a key, which can open one of the doors in the final stage, The Villain Lair. Playable Characters Shea the Superstar - The main protagonist of the video game. He is the default character and has the second fastest speed, as well as the highest jump. Aviator Mickey Dragon - Aviator Mickey can fly short distances, which can come in handy if you have to cross gaps. Mickey is slightly slower than Shea. He's also the best swimmer, as he can swim fast and level, and not sink like others. Archival Apple - Apple can use his magnifying glass for a weapon, which can help him break through walls and make him invincible. However, this takes up a lot of energy in the "POW" meter, and unless he is running with the magnifying glass, Apple moves pretty slow. Jay Marcus - Jay can climb trees and other vertical surfaces, but he will slowly slide down, instead of plunging down. His speed is equal to Mickey's. TNT - TNT can move extremely fast and do a spin dash (akin to that of Sonic the Hedgehog), which can come in handy in certain situations. TNT is slightly faster than all the other playable characters, making him the character with the fastest speed. Other Characters Captain Candy - At the beginning of each stage, Candy offers you the choice of having Mickey, Apple, Jay, or TNT as your sidekick. SpongeField AlphaLoud - If you find a door in the stage, SpongeField will offer you extra lives for red star coins. For every 30 coins you have, you will recieve an extra life (assuming it doesn't exceed the life limit of 9). DJ Derilay - At the end of the second acts of the first four stages, Derilay will try to give you a noogie and you have to find the exit to escape from her (which doesn't appear until after at least five seconds). If she manages to catch you, she will make the player the minigame again. Lividly Lemon - Lemon, along with three of his minions (Finny Riser, Mafia Genius and King Oobi), appear as secret enemies in the game. If the number of coins the player collects is any multiple of eleven, the player will battle El Barnax. If they can defeat him without losing a life in the process, they will recieve three extra lives (assuming they don't exceed the life limit). Red the Loud Engine - Red appears on the loading screen. After all the points have been added to the overall score, he will squawk his signature Thomas whistle noise. LaughingSock the Wizard and Green Shieldy - LaughingSock and Shieldy appear on the game over screen, which shows Shieldy being chased by LaughingSock, only for LaughingSock to get smashed by the words "Game Over". Stages Stage 1: The first two acts of this stage take place in The Land of Wackiness, and enemies include Roman the Mischievous Map (who is colored entirely green for some reason), Three Wishes, and Stormy Days. The third act takes place in a cave, surrounded by Random Mafia Guy clones. The boss of this stage is Jello Jeepers, who rides a skateboard while throwing jelly blobs. Stage 2: The first act takes place in a desert (similar to the second world of Super Mario Bros. 3, but with an oasis in the other half). Enemies in the first act include More-Than-Annoying Orange clones who toss their peels. The second act takes place underwater, and a special move can be performed to destroy the underwater enemies, as long as you have enough energy in the POW meter. The third act takes place on a pirate ship, with Octo-Pirate clones and Mafia Monster clones as your enemies. The boss of this stage is the real Octo-Pirate. Stage 3: The first two acts take place in a forest. There are no coins to be seen, but the "IME Entertainment" flags in this stage also counts as currency. Enemies in this stage include chipminks, owls, bats, bees, and black somersaulting hedgehogs. The third act takes place in a cave. The boss of this stage is Noel the Reading Note. Stage 4: The first two acts take place in the city. Enemies here include Iconicle People who throw garbage, Brie the Birthday Brat Girl, and Bruce the Birthday Brat Boy. The third act takes place in a building, where you have to climb to the top to find the exit, where Tacky Toucan is your enemy. The boss of this stage is Super Wing Woodbridge, who can be defeated by attacking smaller airplanes to weaken the girders he is standing on. For every two small airplanes you hit, one girder will fall. Stage 5: This stage takes place in The Parade Tower. It is different from the rest, because it consists of a single act, where in order to complete it, you have to find five clones of Sparky. The enemies in this stage are clones of Impostor Sparky. After finding all five Sparky clones, they will merge into one big Sparky, who will give you the last key. Stage 6: This stage takes place in The Villain Lair. Here, the keys you collected will unlock the various doors in the mansion. Enemies in this stage include 12-Square, who shuts the lights off, making your path harder to see, security guards, Dino-Mafia, and cannons that shoot slime blobs. The final boss is George O' Gungeman, who stands from above in a balcony. To jump on top of him, you will need to bounce off an extendable boxing glove designed to look like Oobi, or in some cases, flying disc platforms. The player has to jump on George three times to defeat him. When he falls on the ground, a curtain will be lowered, and once it goes up, Polar is freed from George's clutches. Epilogue Once the boss battle is finished, we get another cutscene, where Polar is safely rescued, while George is punished for what he did, and The Land of Wackiness has once again went back to its tranquil ways. The heroes credited are AMD, Jay, Apple, TNT, SpongeField, Candy, Shea, Polar, and other Land of Wackiness residents.